Pour nos enfants
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] "J'accepte le divorce... A condition que tu continues d'être ma femme pendant encore un mois". C'était l'histoire d'Harry et de Ginny, à moins que ce soit l'histoire de Luna qui sera là pour un homme qui voulait seulement une famille aimante.


Disclamer : Les personnages Harry Potter et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas !

Titre : Pour nos enfants

Résumé : "J'accepte le divorce... A condition que tu continues d'être ma femme pendant encore un mois". C'était l'histoire d'Harry et de Ginny, à moins que ce soit l'histoire de Luna qui sera là pour un homme qui voulait seulement une famille aimante.

Personnages : Luna Lovegood ; Harry Potter ; Ginny Weasley

Bêta : Line

Note : Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un Sorcier Secret sur le forum, la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons. Ainsi, cette fanfiction est le cadeau de Cinnam ! En espérant que la fanfiction te plaise !

* * *

 **Pour nos enfants**

* * *

\- Harry ? Appela la voix tranquille de Luna. Tu es là ?

Aucune réponse. Juste le silence qui semblait plus assourdissant qu'une foule en délire. Les sourcils froncés, la jeune serdaigle avança dans l'appartement parfaitement rangé pour trouver son ami - certainement le meilleur - assit à table, en train de regarder pensivement une tas de feuille.

\- Harry ? Interpella une nouvelle fois la blonde, inquiète.

\- Elle demande le divorce, souffla celui-ci en guise de salutation.

Sans un mot, elle s'asseya à ses côtés en prenant sa main dans la sienne, remarquant ainsi les tremblements qui remuaient le corps d'Harry. Comprenant son désarroi, Luna posa sa tête sur son épaule en passant maladroitement un bras autour de sa taille tandis que les larmes commençaient doucement à couler, tombant sur la demande de divorce.

\- Elle ne peut pas faire ça maintenant... Elle... Elle avait juste un mois tout au plus à attendre avant d'être tranquille, murmura le survivant.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! répliqua presque froidement Luna. Elle n'aurait pas été "tranquille". Ginny est une pauvre idiote qui aime la couleur de tes sous... Peut-être qu'elle t'a aimé à un moment mais c'est terminé depuis longtemps.

\- Il faut que je trouve un moyen de retenir Ginny encore un mois, juste un petit mois, réfléchit le brun, pour les enfants.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Harry termina sa soirée dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, pleurant la famille heureuse qu'il avait toujours souhaité.

 **xXx**

Discrètement assis à un café de Londres, Harry regardait les passants, souriant en voyant des enfants jouer entre eux, grimaçant en regardant les adultes accrochés à leur téléphone. Fermant les yeux en profitant des bruits de la ville, Harry se relaxa pour la première fois depuis la demande de rupture de sa femme. Le sortant de ses pensées, la chaise face à lui racla le sol, attirant ainsi son attention. En levant les yeux, le brun vit son épouse, toujours aussi belle, entrain de s'asseoir avec un air furieux sur le visage.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ? commença-t-elle en jetant une feuille devant lui.

\- Mon unique réclamation, répliqua-t-il calmement en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

\- "Pendant un mois, Ginevra Molly Weasley devra continuer d'agir comme ma femme, et ce, jusqu'au dernier jour pour que le divorce soit valide", récita la Gryffondor d'une voix fluette et moqueuse. Tu comptes faire la comédie pendant un mois, Harry ? Crois-tu que j'ai que ça à faire de mon temps ? Rester avec mon futur ex mari complètement amorphe ?

\- C'est mon unique condition, sinon on ira devant le magenmagot et cela dura plus d'un mois, siffla-t-il, en ne faisant pas attention à l'insulte. Et on sait tous les deux qui gagnera entre Harry Potter, le survivant et Ginny Weasley qui se tape un autre homme dans mon dos. D'ailleurs comment va Zabini ?

Retenant de toute évidence une injure, elle reprit violemment le papier et quitta vivement la terrasse du café avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Avec un sourire sans joie, Potter la suivit du regard avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse dans la foule. Lâchant un soupire fatigué, il baissa son regard vers son alliance où était écrit "Harry et Ginny, pour toujours", la faisant tourner autour de son doigt pensivement.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, souffla une voix rêveuse qui amena presque aussitôt un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est sûr, confirma Harry en se redressant. J'espère juste que sa colère ne se verra pas quand elle sera face aux enfants.

\- Espérons pour elle sinon la colère des nargoles sera terrible, souffla presque méchamment Luna sous le rire de son ami.

 **xXx**

La comédie commença donc le lendemain et dura trois semaines, presque jour pour jour.

Ainsi, Harry continuait de sourire joyeusement en prenant Ginny par la taille, en l'embrassant, lors des soirées télé avec Albus, James et Lily. Il continuait à faire de beaux petits plats pour sa femme et ses enfants malgré le sourire crispée de celle-ci. Ensemble, ils racontèrent les histoires du soir, embrassant le front de leur ange pour ensuite dormir dans le même lit, du moins, en apparence.

Mais en privé, plus rien n'était pareil. En effet, dès qu'il fermait la porte de leur suite, la rousse transplanait chez Zabini sans un mot pour son mari tandis que celui-ci dormait seul dans son lit trop grand pour lui. Mais si la jeune femme était restée, peut-être qu'elle aurait vu la maigreur alarmante de son corps, ses cheveux ternes et moins nombreux, les tremblements qui traversaient ses membres lorsqu'il était trop fatigué… Mais jamais elle ne vit quoi que ce soit puisqu'elle était trop concentré sur son amour pour le serpentard.

Heureusement, Luna était toujours là, à ses côtés, le soutenant, l'aidant, le portant tout en maudissant silencieusement Ginny pour cela. Tous les soirs, lorsque la rouquine rejoignait son amant, la blonde apparaissait et se couchait à ses côtés, ne se souciant aucunement de ce que penserait la future divorcée le lendemain matin.

Et le dimanche de cette troisième semaine de comédie ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

\- Elle est indigne de toi, souffla Luna en se couchant à ses côtés pour le regarder s'endormir.

\- Elle ne sait pas tout, c'est pas de sa… commença Harry, les yeux braqués vers le plafond.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! répliqua férocement la jeune femme. Je ne le savais pas au début non plus !

\- Oui mais… Tu es Luna, rigola franchement le survivant, les yeux légèrement pétillant. Tu sais toujours tout… Comme Dumbledore.

\- Je sais tout ce que j'ai à savoir parce que je fais attention à mes amis. Pas comme certaine, souffla la blonde en passant sa main dans les cheveux bruns. Enlève le glamour.

Presque aussitôt, le corps d'Harry se tendit malgré les gestes tendres de sa meilleure amie.

\- Non. Personne ne me verra comme ça, même pas toi.

\- Je te verrai tôt ou tard… J'espère juste que ça sera le plus tard possible, souffla la jeune femme.

\- Non.

Soupirant face à cet être têtu, Luna décida de simplement rester là pour écouter la respiration régulière de Harry, pour se rassurer sur sa santé.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça fait mal ? questionna la blonde avec hésitation.

\- D'être mourant ? Non, pas plus que quand je faisais la guerre contre Voldemort, expliqua patiemment le brun en passant à son tour ses doigts dans les boucles blondes. Ce qui fait mal c'est… c'est que je ne les verrai plus.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! siffla-t-elle en tapant gentiment sa main. Ta mère te voyait elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne les verrais pas, toi. Peut-être qu'ils mettront ton tableau dans Poudlard, je pourrais te parler comme ça !

\- Ce n'est pas bon de parler qu'aux morts Luna, répondit simplement Harry.

\- Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que demain serait différent.

 **xXx**

Grimaçant lorsque les rayons du soleil effleurèrent son visage, Luna se tourna pour poser sa tête sur le torse froid et immobile. Froid ? Immobile ? Aussitôt, elle se redressa oubliant son envie de sommeil pour tomber sur le visage paisible et blanc de son ami. Posant une main tremblante sur son bras, elle le secoua tout d'abord, ignorant ses yeux qui devenaient humides avant de poser son oreille sur sa poitrine, espérant entendre ne serait-ce qu'un battement de coeur. Mais rien. C'était silencieux, trop silencieux. Ce fut en se relevant qu'elle vit que le glamour n'était plus en place. Ses cheveux bruns étaient presque tous tombés, tout comme ses sourcils et ses cils suite à ses séances de chimio.

\- Non, souffla Luna. Pas tout de suite, il te reste encore une semaine. Tu m'as dit un mois, tu n'as pas le droit.

Les larmes qu'elle retenait jusqu'à lors se mirent à couler, rendant sa vision flou tandis qu'elle caressait les traits de son visage comme une aveugle en ignorant la douleur dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu ne peux pas être parti, sanglota la jeune femme en s'entourant de ses bras avant de commencer à se balancer. Non….

Perdue dans son chagrin, elle n'entendit pas le transplanage habituel de Ginny qui revenait une fois de plus de chez Zabini, ni même son cri d'effroi en voyant le visage pâle de son époux, ni ses pas précipités pour prévenir Saint Mangouste. Non… Elle n'entendait rien si ce n'était le silence, elle ne voyait rien si ce n'était le petit sourire présent sur son visage.

 **xXx**

\- Comment ça, il avait le cancer ? demanda la rousse d'une voix tremblante. C'est impossible, il avait l'air bien !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Ginny ? répliqua froidement Luna en la fusillant du regard. Pour savoir s'il avait l'air bien, il aurait peut-être fallu que tu sois là, tu ne crois pas ? Malheureusement, madame était trop occupée à se taper Zabini pour s'occuper de son époux deux secondes sans s'essouffler.

Une fois son venin déversé et avec colère, la blonde sortit une lettre de sa poche et la donna à Ginny avant de sortir de l'hôpital pour se calmer. De son côté, la rousse fixait de ses yeux rouges l'écriture brouillon de son défunt époux. Décidant de s'isoler pour l'ouvrir, elle s'asseya dans un coin reculé de l'hôpital et déchira l'enveloppe de ses mains tremblantes avant de commencer sa lecture :

 _Ginny_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que la maladie m'a finalement emportée._

 _Je sais que tu n'as pas compris ma décision vis-à-vis de notre divorce._

 _Mais les enfants devront déjà passer au dessus de mon décès alors je ne voulais pas ajouter un divorce à leur préoccupation. Après tout, je serai mort dans un mois maximum. Certainement avant d'ailleurs._

 _En t'écrivant cette lettre, je sens déjà la fatigue dans mes mains et dans tout le reste de mon corps._

 _Enfin bref, j'ai au moins pu échapper à Voldemort et avoir de beaux enfants avec toi._

 _Je te souhaite de vivre longtemps et j'espère que tu prendras soin de nos petits monstres._

 _Adieu_

 _Harry J. Potter_

 _Ps : Peut-être que notre histoire n'aura pas été comme nous l'imaginons à nos débuts, mais au moins, les enfants auront cru qu'on s'est aimé jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._

* * *

Review ? Favoris ?

Vous avez aimé ce petit cadeau pour Sorcier Secret ?

 **N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le forum : h.t.t.p.s : / / www . fanfiction forum / La - gazette - des - bonbons - aux - citrons / 201789 /**


End file.
